Just Friends
by Francine94
Summary: A story of Lily and James at Hogwarts in seventh year. The trials and tribulations of teenage witches and wizards experiencing their final year studying magic.
1. Chapter 1

**These characters belong to the great JKR (with the exception of those I made up). I'm merely playing in her world.**

* * *

The train whistled loudly and Lily knew that she was very, very late. She had completely forgot to set her alarm and had slept in by 2 hours, plus Lily had left finishing packing until this morning BECAUSE she had meant to wake up early to do it. It didn't help that she was couldn't decide whether or not to bring her record player and vinyl's, weighing up the benefit of taking them with the severe decrease of space in her trunk. It was only after her mum had poked her head in and said that it was time to go that Lily realised how unorganised she had been, narrowly making it through to platform 9¾ with a minute to spare. Her luggage was floating behind her, following the wand in her outstretched hand. She weaved through the maze of teary-eyed parents who were coercing their children on the train to write every week. Heavily panting, it was a relief when she saw an uncrowded entrance to a carriage, but of course that was when the train decided to move. Lily gave out a small cry and resumed running for the door. There was a figure standing in the doorway holding out a hand towards her, she grabbed them and was pulled inside just as the train began to pick up speed. After making sure her trunk, bag and owl had made it in with her; she turned to see who had helped her.

"JAMES?"

"Surprised?" He grinned, and Lily couldn't help but smile back.

"Did you get my last letter? I didn't know if Pegasus would get it to you in time."

Lily rolled her eyes, "only you would name your owl after a flying horse. And yes, I did get it but what I don't get is your inability to appreciate the absolute musical triumph that is _Fanfare for the Common Man_. Why James, why?!"

"Well I'll understand that once you understand the genius of Hampus Prod and his five singing toads."

"Ha! I certainly think you have –"

"Ahem," someone coughed behind them.

"Sirius?" Lily said, "When did you get here?"

"I've always been here. James dragged me along when he realised you hadn't arrived yet." He did not look amused. "And don't get me wring, I love how you two are now the bestest of buds but your sickly sweet friendship makes me want to barf, plus I am hungry and would like to hear what Peter got up to over the past month. Ruddy git sends me one letter saying how his family is off to Spain for August and I don't hear a single thing afterwards." His face had deepened into a scowl as he pushed past them to head down the corridor. Sirius was true; their mutual hatred had developed into mutual friendship over the course of sixth year but Lily did not think that it had developed as far as 'sickly sweet'.

"Well… do you need help with your stuff?" James asked, slightly flushed.

"No, it's fine. I'll quickly take it down to the luggage hold, plus I need to get over to the prefects carriage anyway so I'm not late for the first meeting, such a great impression as Head Girl that'll be."

"Ah Lily, about that… um well… there is something I didn't -" but Lily had already bustled away, luggage, bag, and cage in tow.

_Shit_, thought James, _I knew I should've told her that I was Head Boy_.

* * *

Lily had hastily changed into her robes and b-lined it towards the prefect carriage. She was looking forward to seeing who Dumbledore had made prefects this year as well as the Head Boy. _It could be Remus, I haven't heard from him all break_. Which was unusual since she normally talked a lot to Remus since they shared a desk in Potions and Charms. The corridor was empty until the end of the hallway when a door opened and Melinda crashed into Lily, leaving them both pretzeled on the ground.

"Mel!" Lily exclaimed as she started to pull herself up. "Look, we'll have all the time to chat tonight but right now I am 2 minutes away from being late for the prefects meeting. Love you." Hugging her befuddled friend, she turned and disappeared into the next carriage.

Her first impression of the new fifth year prefects was mixed. She was happy to see that Jamie Ludstrom and Alissa Morgan were chosen from Gryffindor, they were both like Remus: kind but maintained order. The new Ravenclaw prefects were a bit of a worry; Lily had seen them around and thought their names were Gwen and Adam. Smart, of course, but a bit too bookish. Adam always had his head in a Quidditch book, whether it was on technique, history or the properties that different broom shapes had. Gwen perpetually had an open book around her; she seemed to be the only person at Hogwarts more enthusiastic about the History of Magic than Professor Binns. The fifth year Hufflepuff and Syltherin prefects were new faces but they all looked competent enough. Lily walked through to the meeting area; she waved and smiled at the familiar faces, thanking those who congratulated her on getting Head Girl. Her pleasant mood disappeared when she saw James sitting next to Remus chatting with the Hufflepuff seventh year prefects.

"James." That alone stopped the conversation. Lily didn't technically shout but it was enough for everyone to pay attention. "This is for prefects only. Please leave." They might have become fast friends but that didn't stop Lily from easily getting annoyed at James' disregard for the school rules.

Awkward silence enveloped the room. James stood up, looking slightly embarrassed, "Ah Lily. Can we quickly talk somewhere private?"

He ushered her to an empty cabin and cast _Muffliato_ so that snooping prefects couldn't add to what was, most probably, fast spreading gossip.

"What's this about James?" Lily looked genuinely confused at what was happening.

"I'm Head Boy. AndbeforeyousayanythingI'mreallysorryandIshouldhavetoldyou."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm really sorry and I should've told you." Lily couldn't believe it, he actually looked abashed. _James was Head Boy? But how? I mean, he is the Quidditch captain and gets quite high marks but he spends every second weekend in detention_. Lily echoed her thoughts:

"But… But how?"

"I know right? I promise you I spent majority of the summer asking myself the same question. I tried sending back the badge and letter but ten more just came back. Dumbledore is such an old kook. Why? Do you think I don't deserve it?" James started to frown and took the offensive.

"No! You do deserve it. It's just surprising, you know. I thought Remus might have had a chance, or maybe Paul. They are just usually chosen from the prefects. What I don't understand is why you never told me!" Her voice began to rise, "We spend all of summer talking and I even wrote to you when I got my letter!"

"I can –" James stopped and focused on behind Lily. A group had formed outside the cabin, they were trying to remain unseen by peaking from around the corner. James scowled and pointed his wand to the curtain and their conversation was obscured.

"I can explain. I _tried_. Like seriously, I spent a good half hour trying to find a way to tell you."

Lily scoffed, "you could've tried 'hey Lily guess what? I'm Head Boy, who'da thunk?'"

"But... But... _ugh_ I'm sorry. I should've told you."

Lily's expression softened and a sympathetic smile spread across her face, "hey, it's ok. Just don't hide important things, that's the point of being friends. Now lets go whip these prefects into shape!" Her face became blank with a hint of a frown as she turned towards the door and with a flick of her wand glared at those courageous enough to try and listen in. She left and started to gather everyone for the meeting, leaving James standing in the cabin confused. Remus quickly stepped inside with a curious look.

"What was that about?"

"Hmm? Oh, I kind of didn't tell Lily I was Head Boy…"

"Dude no wonder she was cross. How would you feel if she didn't tell you?"

"Well bummed I suppose, mainly because we have become such good friends. But anyway your suggestion if flawed for no other girl in our year could meet her level so the only way she wouldn't become Head Girl is if someone paid out Dumbledore."

"Be careful James. You guys are finally on compatible terms and I want a peaceful final year. No unnecessary drama. Plus she's a good mate and I don't want to pick sides."

"Hey! What happened to bros before hoes?"

"It would help if the HEAD BOY was also in the room so we could start this," Lily interjected from the other room, forcing James to drop the matter.

* * *

The meeting went off without a hitch. There were the usual protocol explanations as well as handing out pieces of parchment to each person, which had their House's new password on them. Lily had remembered to give the general spiel to the fifth years such as conning the House point system. "Don't even think about it, it's enchanted to know when a deduction or reward is given unjustly," she said to the Slytherin girl, whose name turned out to be Lori, when she looked unconvinced and smug. Truth be told, Lily didn't believe it herself, since it was most likely an old rumour passed down among the prefects, but it did help to deflate some of the fifth years heads. Lily also remembered to ask that if anyone had a preference for a patrol partner they were to send her an owl by the weekend at the latest.

Lily called the meeting to an end after half an hour and following a quick assignment of patrol duty she sat down in one of the compartments, exhausted. The other seventh year Gryffindor's James, Remus and Tamora followed suit.

Lily smiled to James, "See? Wasn't that hard."

"Ha 'wasn't that hard' I didn't say a single thing. I just sat there and nodded along with what you were saying."

"Well then next meeting you can do everything!"

"But you do a splendid job!"

"That's what I thought too…"

James was smiling mischievously but Lily was too tired to maintain the banter. Instead she turned to Tamora.

"Tammy how was Switzerland?"

"Oh you know, the usual, lots of hiking and eating chocolate and cheese. Also was able to find an old library in Zurich, which had everything you would want to know about Transfiguration."

"Stellar! Did you hear about that giant that was found by muggles on the German-Swiss border?"

"Well duh – my mum had to go fix that. You would have thought that the European ministry could handle it but all their memory charm specialists were off in Romania after six dragons got loose."

"Woah, that sounds rad, but I missed you! I'm glad your back though, Mel only sent a letter once every week, and mum and dad are saving to help Petunia pay for her wedding so I couldn't do much this summer - AND REMUS." Lily interrupted the conversation between the boys, "Where was my letter from _you_ this summer?"

Remus stuttered, "I, I, I was going to write but my parents decided we were going to visit friends in Spain and then I connected with Peter for the last few weeks. I'm sorry I just forgot to send you anything. If it makes you feel any better the only thing James and Sirius got was a message on a scrap piece of parchment saying 'Off to Spain. See you in September'."

"That does ease the pain," Lily said dramatically, as the train came to a stop.

"I'm looking forward to Hogwarts this year. I've missed the place. The food, the classes, the people."

"The damp, the changing stairs, the people," James retorted.

"It's all about perspective James, all about perspective." Lily said, and with that she pulled Tamora out with her all the while exclaiming that they should immediately find Mel for a reunion group hug.

James chuckled after they had left. It was going to be an interesting year.

**A/N Hi people, this is my first go at writing this sort of thing so give me any type of feedback. Second chapter should be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The welcoming feast was probably the best food Lily had ever tasted. The ham, the potatoes, the carrots, the rhubarb pie all made her mouth water and went back for thirds. She was in a state of food comatose when an owl dropped a note in front of her. It simply read: _Hope you enjoyed the rhubarb pie Lily. Please come to my office after the feast has ended. Dumbledore._ Lily looked over to where James was sitting and saw that he got a letter as well, but it seemed as if he still had a while to go with the mountain of dessert on his plate. Lily sighed with contentment and placed the parchment in her pocket. Mel and Tammy were sitting opposite to her, the former still working her way through a custard tart while the latter was resting her head on her hand trying to stay awake.

"What was the note about Lily?" Tammy asked with a yawn.

"Oh just Head Girl stuff. I need to go see Dumbledore after the feast."

"But you promised that we would catch up!" Mel interrupted with a full mouth, "I haven't seen you since July."

"I promise I did nothing exciting, except work at mum's shop, clean the house and answer letters."  
"Ooo who sent you letters Lily?! A secret admirer?"

"Pfft no they were just from James. Him and Sirius were stuck at home as well so he sent me one every few days." Mel looked ready to tease Lily some more when thankfully Professor McGonagall indicated that the feast was over. Lily hopped up and started to head towards the door.

"Don't think this conversation is finished Lily!" Mel shouted after her. Lily slightly blushed. She didn't like James _that_ way, they were just friends and that was all it was.

Lily met up with James at the gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He looked just as sleepy as she felt and gave her a tired smile when he saw her approaching.

"Did Dumbledore give you the password in your note? Mine just said to come to his office after the feast."

Lily pulled out the note from her pocket. "Mine said the same except he added 'hope you enjoyed the rhubarb pie'". Instantly the gargoyle began to move.

James laughed, "Ha! 'Rhubarb pie', gotta hand it to Dumbledore." And they both made their way up to the study.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk nursing a cup of, what Lily assumed to be, tea. His eyes were closed and was humming a nonsense tune. Both Lily and James paused at the doorway not knowing if Dumbledore was aware of their arrival.

"Sit, sit, sit," Dumbledore said, "Do you want a cup of tea? It's a delightful blend I'm trying. Came upon it when experimenting with remedies for when one has had too many Raspberry Fizzes." James and Lily eyed the cup in Dumbledore's hand and after noticing it's lumpy consistency politely declined.

"So, Head boy and Head girl, I trust you read your letters well and are up to speed on all your duties?" Both nodded. "Good, good. Now the password for the prefect bathroom is _Beetle Beans_ and I expect the first two-month roster for patrols to be finalised by the end of the week. The teachers have agreed to do patrols until you two have organised one, so I suggest you hurry before I have a mutiny," he added with a wink. "Now that seems like everything, you may go. There is a bowl of Lemon Drops by the door, which you are welcome to take a few." The two Heads thanked him and quickly left, eager to make it back to Gryffindor tower and their beds.

Lily and James walked in silence, whether it was because something was left unsaid or they were simply too tired to start up a conversation was left to be seen. It was only when they got to the portrait hole that Lily brought up something that had been nagging her.

"James? In all seriousness why didn't you tell me you were Head Boy?"

James sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, "I really don't know why. It seems so stupid now but I felt that of all the people that could've been Head Boy I was way down on the list, and when I got that letter with the badge I couldn't believe it. I don't know, I thought you would've been mad it was me and not someone like Remus." James avoided Lily's eyes and Lily gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I mean if it was Sirius I wouldn't have cared, though if Sirius was made Head Boy I would be sincerely worried about the mental state of Dumbledore. What I'm saying is Dumbledore thought you were the best person for the job and I don't disagree with him. Now come on, I want to sleep." Lily gave an encouraging smile and said "Yellow Tulips" to the portrait and both of them walked inside.

James collapsed on his bed with a groan. Sirius walked over and flopped on top of him.

"Ugh don't do that Padfoot, I'm gonna be sick."

"Now is the time to party!"

"Now is the time to sleep." Yawned Peter.

"Never! I will not fall into the trap of sleep until I'm dead!" Proclaimed Sirius, who was overdramatically fainting on the ground.

"Get off it Padfoot and go to bed. You can party all you want tomorrow."

"Mister Head Boy over here going all square. What happened to the James that would run around with me all night playing tricks on Filch?"

"He will return after he has had a full nights sleep. Shut your gob and your eyes."

With a defeated 'humph' Sirius turned towards his bed flinging clothes out of his trunk, trying to find his pajamas. James sat up on his bed and whispered to his friend:

"Padfoot? Do you think I'll be a good Head Boy?"

The anxiety in his voice made Sirius go up and punch him in the arm.

"Yes you complete idiot, you will be the best Head Boy that there ever was and they will erect a statue of you in your honour because of how awesome you were. Stop doubting yourself mate. You'll be fine."  
James couldn't help but give him a grateful smile. Sirius always knew how to cheer him up, and even if he didn't fully believe him, it was enough.

Over in the girl's dormitory Lily crept in to a silent room. All the other girls were asleep and Lily did not want to face the wrath of Katherine Butler, one of her roommates, who became extremely grumpy if someone woke her up without good cause. She felt her way through her trunk, trying to find something that resembled pajamas, and after changing she slid under her covers. It had been a long day but Lily couldn't help but feel excited for the year ahead. Sleep came slowly, with thoughts of tall black-haired boys with hazel eyes.

Tammy moaned. "Potions, Transfiguration AND Arithmancy all in one day, with only lunch to break it all up! Who did this timetable? A toad would have organised a better timetable, hell my grandma who is 90 years old and _blind_ would be better. I mean seriously come..." Lily drowned out her friend's rant and focused on her crumpet and new schedule. Potions with Slughorn _again_. Lily had hoped that she would get Professor Dolova, but it seemed that Slughorn got the 7th year students this year. Professor Slughorn was a great teacher and Lily enjoyed his classes a lot however she had never had Dolova and was curious to know what she was like as a teacher. The rest was expected: Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration, Professor Fairbourne for Ancient Runes, Flitwick for Charms, Kettle for Herbology, Binns for History of Magic and Professor Renshaw for Defence against the Dark Arts. Melinda sat beside her and was chatting with Olive, their other roommate. They seemed to be arguing about the positive and negative ramifications of Felix Felicis.

"But how could it be genuine?" Olive said as she buttered a slice of toast. "How is the use of it a genuine experience and not something controlling your actions and overtaking your mind?" Olive was a muggle-born and fascinated about the psychological effects of magic, particularly in potions.

"It doesn't control you! It just gives you a boost and unlocks possibilities that you had never considered."

"Yes, but would that be an invasion of the mind? And why were these…" Lily left them to argue and turned back to Tammy who was still grumpy about her timetable.

"Hey at least we have Ancient Runes together," Lily pointed at her timetable, "and I heard that Fairbourne went to Turkey during the summer to study the runes of the Persian wizard tribes! Plus we have Charms, Transfiguration and Potions so stop your grouching it's not like they've thrown you into the lion's den."

Tammy sighed in agreement, "Have you started on the patrol schedule yet?"

"No. I need to see when James is free so we can work on it. Why? Anyone you want to patrol the empty Hogwarts halls with?!" Lily teasingly suggested.

"Oh, uh… um, not really. But if you find yourself having to put me with Paul I wouldn't be against it." Tammy tried to conceal her blush with her long brown hair but Lily knew she had tomatoes for checks.

Breakfast was soon over and Tammy, Lily, Mel and Olive were all heading to Charms. It was somewhat uneventful with Flitwick revising non-verbal spells and giving the expected speech of doom about NEWTS. Herbology followed with another speech about the importance of revision in order to attain a passable mark. Lily wasn't worried but she was sure that a few faces were turning ashen at the prospect of all the homework that had already been given. She spotted James during the lunch break along with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Lily!" James said with a smile, "I was going to go and find you actually. When are you free to do the roster?"

"Right now actually. I'm free for the rest of the day."

James looked down at what Lily assumed to be his timetable, "Hmm. Well I have Care of Magical Creatures next. How about after that? Library?"

"Sounds good! See you then." And with that settle she went off to find her friends.

"So," Melinda began, "you and James wrote to each other during the summer eh?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she sat down on the grass. It was still vaguely summer and the climate demanded for them to sit outside.

"It wasn't like that. We had just become good friends at the beginning of this year and we were both bored with nothing to do, so we decided to keep in touch."

"Aha and so what did you talk about?"

"I don't know. Stuff. What working with mum was like. Muggle and wizard bands. Questions about homework revision. Just normal stuff."

"Aw sounds very romantic!"

"Cut it out it's nothing like that!" Lily playfully pushed Mel, "I don't even like him that way. And why can't a guy and girl be friends?"

"Oh they can be friends," Tammy added to the conversation, "it's just those where one of the friends had spent five years asking the other out."

Lily reddened at that reminder. Sure James had spent majority of their time at Hogwarts being excessively annoying towards her but he had cut it out in sixth year, which Lily attributed to him and Katherine dating for a few months.

"Ok then. I'll prove it to both of you. If James and I are still friends by the beginning of next year then you BOTH owe me a butterbeer and a chocolate frog."

She shook their hands as they nodded enthusiastically. "Done!" they both said, and Lily was very much looking forward to her butterbeer and chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this chapter is more from James' point of view. Let me know what you think! Also shout-out to my first follower graciescannell thank you! and this chapter's for you. **

James walked into the library trying to spot the beacon of red-hair that pointed towards Lily. He accidentally went up to two other red-haired girls before he finally saw a peep of red-hair above a massive book near the Herbology section. James pointed his wand and after a swish and flick and the murmuring of _Wingardium Leviosa _the book went flying up above Lily's head. Suppressing a laugh he sat down in front of Lily, who was giving him a look that was annoyed, surprised and, if he wasn't mistaken, amused.

"Are you about done James?" Lily asked pointing up at the, still, floating book.

"Hmmm I don't know probably could use a bit longer. What is that book by the way? It looks as old as Dumbledore."

"Well I don't know if that is an insult to the book or Dumbledore, but it's 'One-Hundred uses for Snargaluff Pods'."

"Sounds wicked boring."

"No! It's actually really interesting, besides I have to reread it for Professor Kettle. He wants a three-foot report on it by Thursday. I have literally had two lessons and already I have seven-feet of homework."

"I know right?! I need to write a four-foot report on the Chinese Fireball dragon for Care of Magical Creatures by Wednesday. But that doesn't matter, we need to organise this roster so I can get back to this ridiculously long game of wizards chess between Remus and Peter. Remus' pieces are rebelling and ignoring his commands while Peter's King and Queen are having a row."

"Well that makes two of us, that sounds hilarious. Who was winning when you left?"

"Last I heard Peter was one-upping Remus by one pawn, but I wouldn't call it yet, Remus can be a tricky bastard."

They both grinned at each other and began working on the schedule. Lily wanted to make it mixed with Houses (partially as a sly way to pair Tammy and Paul), while James thought it would be easier to just keep to House pairs.

"But it will encourage friendships outside the Houses!"

"Can you look me in the eyes with a dead face and tell me that you would want to wander the halls at night with Roland Dobbs."

"Ok, that's uncalled for. Roland is actually very nice."

"Yeah if 'nice' means a bit of a creep."

"He is not! He just isn't very social, I've actually studied with him a few times in fifth year leading up to OWLS."

That made the conversation stop cold as both of them recalled why Lily had studied with him. Roland Dobbs was in Slytherin and a good friend of Severus Snape. Lily had studied with both of them before the OWLS, before Severus said that _horrible_ word.

"Um… yeah, so…" James tried to begin.

"Yes…" Lily countered.

"How about we mix and match for the first two months and see how it goes?"

"Ok, that works."

And the awkwardness was forgotten. It was almost near the end of fourth period when the roster was somewhat organised. Lily had 'casually' paired Tammy and Paul, and James had sneakily made sure that neither he nor Remus was scheduled for duty around the full moon. James rubbed his eyes as Lily was rolling the parchment.

"I'll take this to Dumbledore and you head back to that chess game."

"Thanks. Hey we make a great team, that was almost easy."

"Wait until the next roster when everyone will be requesting a certain time or date because 'I have my ten-foot essay on the Giant Wars due next week and I must spend every waking moment on it!'"

"Wow that actually works?"

"Yes it does, I've used it." Lily slightly smiled, embarrassed. "Adding a tear or a sniffle also helps." James couldn't help but laugh, which brought him a stern frown from a sixth-year Hufflepuff sitting at the next table.

"Lily Evans I never thought I'd see the day when I'd hear that you slackened on prefect duty."

"In my defence it wasn't a total lie. There was an essay about the Giant Wars due, it just may have happened to be finished the day before."

James shook his head in disbelief. Lily Evans avoiding responsibility was something that seemed absolutely impossible. Perfect prefect Lily wasn't so perfect after all.

* * *

The common room was abuzz when James walked through the portrait hole. A crowd had formed around Remus and Peter, with Sirius taking bets on who would most likely win. James had never seen Remus so utterly focused and Peter seemed almost giddy since it was clear that he was in the lead.

"Hey Padfoot, what happened to the argument between Peter's King and Queen?"

"Ah the magnificent Head Boy has graced us with his presence!" Sirius deeply bellowed, following with a deep bow. Sirius had taken it upon himself to make sure that James was constantly reminded of how great he was as Head Boy. It had been less than a day and while it was fun to play along, the humour was wearing thin.

"Rise sire, and kiss my ring. Bask in the presence of your ruler." James tried to echo Sirius' pompousness but it sounded more sarcastic than ostentatious.

"But seriously what happened?"

"Ahhhh 'seriously'! 'Sirius-ly'! Get it." James forced a laugh. It wasn't funny six years ago and it wasn't funny now.

Once Sirius had recovered from his joke he was able to give James the low-down. Peter's King and Queen decided that they hated Remus' King and Queen more so banded together and helped Peter get ahead. Meanwhile Remus' remaining Bishop was wooing the Queen and when the King found out he began telling Remus to move him closer to the Bishop. At the moment Peter was ahead with both King and Queen on the board, a Rook, Knight and two pawns. Remus' side was looking a bit sparse with only a King, since the Queen sacrificed herself for the Bishop, a depressed and suicidal Bishop, and three pawns. It was the most intense game of chess James had ever witnessed but ultimately Peter won when Remus' Bishop wouldn't move to protect the King, informing Remus that the heartless bastard deserved to die.

As the crowd dispersed James saw Lily come through the portrait. He smiled and waved as he approached her. "I just remembered that there's something I must give you. Don't move." And he bustled upstairs. Lily was happy to forgo any further thought on her Charms homework and waited patiently next to the fire. When James came back a minute or so later he was hiding something behind his back. Peter ran up and snatched it out of his hands and when Peter saw what it was, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you trying to convert Lily to the music of Hampus Prod? The man you repeatedly proclaim to be the best singer who ever lived? And I distinctly remember you squealing when your parents got you tickets to his show for your fifteenth birthday. Don't listen to him Lily! Save your eardrums and your taste in music!" With a final chuckle Peter tossed the record back to James and went upstairs.

"Wow an actual record! You don't see a lot of those in the wizarding world. How did you get one?"  
Still distracted from Peter's joshing he barely realised that Lily was holding his record.

"Hmm? Oh, the record. Hampus Prod is really into muggle stuff so he released a collection of works for the vinyl. Mel was telling me in Care of Magical Creatures that you brought your record player. You don't have to listen to it if you don't want to, but I thought you'd like it."

"That's really sweet, thanks. Ok, I'll listen to it on one condition. If you listen to Hot Chocolate."

"How can you listen to hot chocolate? You drink it…"

"Not the drink silly, a muggle band! They had a new song come out during the summer and if I listen the Hampus Prod you have to listen to Hot Chocolate."

"Sounds fair. You got anything planned after dinner?"

"Well I should finish my Charms homework but I think my productivity has reached capacity today. Meet here twenty minutes after dinner?"

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

The final chord played of Hampus Prod's 'Dancing with the Wailing Widow' and James turned to Lily trying to gauge her reaction.

"I totally dig it!"

"You… dig it?"

"Oh right – non-muggle – that sounds really cool. I am relieved that he didn't literally have five singing toads."

"Yeah, it's rumoured that when Hampus picked his back-up singers he made sure that they had a touch of Veela in them. Of course if that was true the Daily Prophet would have a field day, they've been trying to pin him down on coercion for years."

"Well I held up my end of the bargain. Now listen to this." Lily set the Hot Chocolate vinyl into the record player and placed the needle on. The steady groove made James jump up and dance, pulling Remus and Olive (who were working on Potions summer homework nearby) up, much to their dismay. Lily giggled at the three of them dancing and joined in enthusiastically. They danced for a good minute until the song began to skip. Lily frowned and went to check on the needle. She sighed, "The needle is worn down. I'll have to ask mum and dad to send me a new one."

The other three echoed her sigh, though Remus' and Olive's sounded like a sigh of relief.

"That's ok. We'll just have to have a dance party when you get a new one."

"Did you like the song?"

"It's no Hampus Prod, but it is… Oh what's the word? Kat used to say it all the time last year. Oh yes! 'Funky'."

Lily packed up the record player, "Well I have to at least attempt to finish this Charms report, so I'll see you in Potions tomorrow?"

"Yep, g'night Lily."

"Night James."

* * *

As the four marauders turned in for the night, Sirius couldn't help but comment on James' dance skills.

"You put me to shame Prongs! How many times have we had dance-offs at home? And I won every single one of them and now I hear you went off and danced without me? You have betrayed me and I am no longer your brother!"

"I assure you Padfoot that if ever I find myself in a dancing situation you will be the first to know."

"So do you finally have a convert to the music of Hampus Prod? I do not understand that music, it sounds like it WAS written by toads."

"Lily said she 'totally digged it'."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"I think it meant that she liked it but I get so confused with muggle words."

"You sure she didn't just say that because she likes _you_?" Remus questioned.

"Oh that makes total sense!" Sirius replied, "You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Wait, what? No! Just friends. And if she didn't like Hampus she would've told me, and come on can't a guy and girl be friends?"

"Yes. But this is with the bird you were madly in love with for five years."

"It's not like that. How about this then, if Lily and I are still friends by the end of this year you owe me a bottle of firewhisky?"

Remus, Sirius and Peter all exchanged looks and agreed at once.

"And if you loose?" Sirius asked.

"Then I will fly through the school naked."

"Sounds reasonable. Get ready to loose."


	4. Chapter 4

September flew by with the endless stream of essays, assignments, readings AND, of course, the constant reminder of NEWTS. It was Friday 7th October when Lily walked into the library after Ancient Runes to see James and Remus working on, what seemed to be, the recent Defence Against the Dark Arts homework they were given this morning. Remus had just returned from visiting his sick aunt and was looking worse for wear.

"How is your aunt doing Remus?" Lily asked when she approached the two boys.

"Hmm? My aunt? Oh yeah my aunt, she's still hanging in there. A Healer from St Mungo's came by just before I left and said that she had only a few more months."

"That's so sad to hear, I hope you and your parents are ok."

"Mum is taking it hard but dad is putting on a brave face."

"Well let me know if there is anything you need, ok?"

"Thanks, and with that do you have the homework from Potions yesterday?"

"Ahhh yes, I think, they should be in my bag somewhere."

Lily rummaged through her bag, pulling out her books for Ancient Runes and History plus several pieces of parchment that contained unfinished essays and this week's homework.

"Here it is!" Lily exclaimed with a somewhat crumpled roll of parchment. Smoothing it out, she scanned the page then laid it on the desk and got out her wand. "_Geminio,_" and the parchment doubled.

"Here you go Remus. There isn't that much to do, just the essay on Angel's Trumpet Draught and a foot of parchment on the different uses and effects of Dittany."

"You and I have different definitions of 'there isn't much to do' Lily," Remus said as he looked over the parchment that Lily had given him, "No matter, thanks for the help."

"No problem. How are you guys going with the Defence homework?"

"Horribly," groaned James, "I can only find ten of the fourteen ways to identify dark objects. Renshaw is being cruel."

"Ten! I could only find nine. What ones do you have?"

The three of them worked well into the beginning of dinner and after finding and explaining thirteen ways to identify dark objects they headed down to the Great Hall. Lily spotted Tamora sitting at the Gryffindor table, absently chewing a bread roll while reading_ Magical History of the Nineteenth Century. _

"Anything interesting happening Tammy?" Lily asked as she reached for the roasted pumpkin.

"Huh? Oh hey Lily, what did you say?"

"Never mind," Lily grinned, "Have a good afternoon? Finally onto the 1860s?" Lily motioned to the book in front of Tammy.

"Oh I've passed the 1860s, up to the 1880s now. There is a biography on Sir Herbert Varney, absolutely fascinating."

"Have you seen Mel? She kind of vanished after Ancient Runes."

"Oh Mel and Keith went to have a snogging session up in the astronomy tower claiming to be doing their 'Divination essay', they ain't fooling no one."

"Hang on, Mel and Keith?"

"You don't know?!" Tammy said, surprised, "Mel and Keith are a thing now. They were paired in Divination and bonded over their mutual interest of the subject. I thought Mel told you? She probably just forgot…"

Lily nodded and let the conversation run dry. Tamora became engrossed in her book again and left Lily wondering why Mel didn't tell her. Everyone had their secrets but this was something you tell your best friend, and from what Lily knew of Keith, a 7th year and the Hufflepuff Keeper, it didn't make sense for Mel to hide it. Lily became resolved to track Mel down after dinner to grill her for the details. Tammy and Lily ate in silence as the buzz of chatter continued to fill the Hall. A couple of third years stole the last few slices of treacle tart but Lily was too tired to care, it was only just over a month into semester and already she felt exhausted. The Great Hall was beginning to thin of people when a poke jolted Lily out of her sleepy trance. She turned and found James sitting next to her.

"Ready for patrols tonight?" James asked.

"It's tonight?!" Lily now felt _very_ awake.

"Yep, you made the roster, remember?"

"I know, I know, I just forgot. Is it really October 7th already?"

"Wow what is this? I'm more organised than Lily Evans? Unheard of!"

"Ha. Ha… Damn I wanted to start my Potions essay tonight. Ok, I have to find Mel first so meet outside the portrait at 8:30?"

"8:30. Outside the portrait. Got it. See you then." And with a wave James ran out of the Hall.

Lily looked back at Tamora, "I'm going to find Mel and I'm on patrols tonight, so I'll see you later ok?"

Tammy silently nodded and Lily felt that was the only response she would get. Picking up her bag, she headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

Lily sighed in relief when she saw Melinda in their dormitory; the idea of having to go around the castle looking for her wasn't very appealing.

"Lily! How was dinner? I was working on Divination homework and completely forgot to come down for food. I'm starrrrvvinngg."

"Just a normal dinner, there was treacle tart but some third year boys took it before I got a chance to eat some. I think I actually have some food in my trunk…. Here we go, I have a chocolate frog and a semi-stale bread roll from dinner last night."  
"Both please." Handing over the food, Lily started on the task of emptying her bag. Bits of scrap parchment, old quills and empty ink jars seemed to be a recurring nuisance that cluttered her bag. The process was quick and it gave Lily enough time to think of a way to ease into the topic of Mel's love life.

"So how are things going with you and Keith?"

"Great actually, he's so kind and thoughtful, plus excellent at Divination, I love how he just seems to get me you know?"

"That's good to hear, how long has it been now?"

"Almost a month."

"Right, and is there anything you forgot to do during that time?"

"I don't think so…Oh…" It dawned on Mel and her eyes went wide, "Lily! I completely forgot to tell you! But how could I forget? I've told Tammy, Olive and Katherine," Mel ran over to Lily and wrapped her in a hug, "I'm such a bad friend. Please forgive me?"

Lily laughed, "it's ok, I haven't been a very good friend either. What with classes, homework and Head Girl duties I haven't talked to you much."

"Call it even?"

"Done! So apparently the relationship has escalated to doing 'Divination homework' in the Astronomy tower?"

"Hey! We actually do the homework… we just snog afterwards," Mel blushed.

"No judgment here, so you two are going to Hogsmeade Saturday week?"

"Yep, he asked me last week. Has anyone asked you yet?"

"No and I don't think I'm going to go. Too much work to do."

"Aw come on Lily! Don't be a spoilsport. Homework can wait and I don't think Tammy or Olive have dates so it could be a girls day out."  
"Hmm, maybe. I'll talk to Tammy tonight," Lily replied as she began to walk out the door.

"You going down to the Common room to do work?"

"No, patrols with James."

"Oh, with _James_. Well you may have a date next weekend after all," Mel giggled.

"Yeah right, I'll get you another chocolate frog if that happens. Don't wait up."

**A/N: Sorry for being MIA for so long, was completely not in the mood to write. This is a short chapter because I just wanted to get something up BECAUSE I'm going away for two weeks without a laptop. Thanks for reading and any feedback is great!**


End file.
